A Fire Inside of Me
by Jaja123
Summary: Nikita is 17 years old and 3 months pregnant. When she was 6 years old, Nikita was taken away from her family to be raised right by her grandparents. When her grandparents suddenly die after the dead come alive, she and her boyfriend Jace are on a mission to find her father before she gives birth to her baby.
1. Preface

Authors Note: Hi! first i want to apologies if i have bad spelling. i would like to warn you its unedited. i just wrote this without even correcting. enjoy! :)

PREFACE

"you can't take my angel away from me, she belongs here not in the city." Hershall yelled in a hushed voice. He knew he couldn't have his daughter leave him and his family to go to California with her grandparents. It was risky and stupid. For one, he had a bad feeling, that it wasn't safe for his little girl. He looked at the red sports car that was filled with packing bags, and saw his little Nikita sleeping peacefully in car seat. Nikita was 6 years old, who had long beautiful brown hair with dimples on her flushed cheeks. She had amazing electric blue eyes that seemed to stun people when looking straight at her. It was amazing really to have such a beautiful little girl that he would always love and care for. She was his life. Hershall looked back at Nikita's grandparents who sadly was his in-laws. His in-law's were rich of course, full with luxury and the best cars but hershall never really liked them at all because of their jugement of their way of living.

John, Nikita's grandfather sighed And then said 4 sentences that changed hershall's life.

"We're taking Nikita. we already spoken to our daughter and she has agreed with us that Nikita will live with us in our care. You no longer have to worry. She will be raised right."

Hershall looked at his wife shocked that she had agreed to send her away. Hershall felt betrayed by his wife. Josephine was the mother of Maggie, n lil nikita. She was like Nikita in so many ways. Their personalityand appearances were exactly the same. With the same long brown hair and with the dimples that would always appear when they were smiling. She loved her daughter as much as hershall. But how can she do this to him.

Hershall knew he wouldn't win this battle. So he did the only thing that seemed right to him at the moment. He simply just Walked away. Back to where he was always happy. The farm.

When Nikita and his in-laws left, hershall walked up the old wooden stairs and right into his little girls room. Closing the door, he sat down on pink blanket that had dolls and teddy bears on it. He tried to remember all the good times he had with her. Where him and his little girl would play dolls and talk about the farm animals. And where they would just make fun of her uncle Otis and her siblings. Hershall laughed, accidentally spilling over tears. How could Josephine, his wife, do this to him. He felt betrayed. he needed her back. But where to start? He shouldn't have let them go. John never told them where he lived. Except the fact it was California. He laughed. silly him. He should just let her go see what happens. When she wants to come back she will. It's her choice not his.

"Herhall?" Josephine called through the otherside of the door. "can I come in?" hershall wiped his tears off his face and stood up with all his strength. "come in." he said his voice slightly shaking. Josephine came in with her eyes all swollen from the tears that were still falling. they stood facing each other in silence. Both staring into their eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly breaking down. She sat down on the bed and cried as if she hasn't before.

"please forgive me hershall. Please forgive me." Hershall sighed, as mad as he is with his wife he knew he still loved her. Hershall sat next to Josephine and said 3 simple words. "I forgive you."

As John and his wife, cassandra, left the farm, John felt a huge relief to get out of there. He hated the farm. And he desperately needed to get Nikita out of there. He felt he was doing the right thing for her. She needed an education. An by living on a farm wasn't the best thing when it came to education. John looked at his wife with love and grabbed her hand. "are you sure we are doing this right? I mean do you think it's better for Nikita?" Cassandra said squeezing his hand. John took a deep breath and Said, "I'm sure. She doesn't need to be around a bunch of hillbillys." Cassandra pulled her hand back and look outside seeing trees flashing by as a blur. "John, their not hillbillies. Their our family and just because they live on a farm doesnt make them hillbillies." John pretended not to hear that. Instead he looked down the road and kept on driving without saying a word to Cassandra. After hours of driving, John decided to drive to a hotel so they can rest. Cassandra looked at him confused. "where are we driving too? We still got 150 miles till we get to california." John took his wife's hand "well I decided that we should go to a hotel and take a rest before leaving back home." Cassandra gave him a look, "I don't know John. I think we should keep driving. I don't feel right about this" John sigh, "oh come on Cassandra, your exhausted. Nikita is exhausted. I think we need to go to a hotel, sleep it off, eat breakfast and then we can leave."

Cassandra looked at him, she wanted to say no and tell him to drive back into the intersection but he was right. She was exhausted. She needed to sleep on a bed and eat real food. Not junk food. Cassandra sighed. "well, I am exhausted. Alright. Just one night though." John smiled in victory. "alright hun"

After 20 minutes of driving, John had finally found a 5 star hotel. It was a nice hotel with a inside pool and hot tub. They served breakfast in the morning, a computer room and a workout room. Everything they were looking for. They needed to relax. When they got to their hotel room, it had a living room, 2 rooms and a small kitchen. It was like a mini apartment. Cassandra carried little Nikita ,who was still sleeping, into one of the bedrooms. Cassandra didn't want to wake lil Nikita. She looked like an angel when she slept and cassandra didn't want to wake her up from that.

Chaos was happening everywhere. Car's on fire, children and women running for their lives. There were some people who had thrown a rock in a window to get the tv's. People were attacking others as if they were animals. It was a riot of course. But what could have been the cause of that. John, who was looking out from his 5 story high hotel room, looked down at the streets and saw that the swat team had just began to detain people from attacking others. There was some people who were on the ground, that were not moving. John guessed that they were either unconscious or dead. He was of course shocked at what he was witnessing, What to do? He thought to himself. He had no idea. But he knew this buliding was not safe. They needed to get out of here. He regretted the idea to stop and sleep in a hotel. He regretted he didnt listen to his wife who said she had a bad feeling. Did he listen? No of course not. they shouldnt have done it. They should've went on driving, singing along as they drove back to California. Their home. John, quickly went to his room and pulled out his luggage and started putting his and cassandra's clothes in. While john did that, Cassandra who was in another room comforted crying Nikita.

"I want daddy." she kept saying. "Shh, it's ok baby. You'll see your daddy soon ok soon.." Cassandra coo'd

"Cassandra!" john's said his voice cracking. Cassandra looked up and picked up crying Nikita to where John was.

"we need to leave. Grab Nikita's things. We have to be quick." Cassandra nodded and quickly pulled Nikita to her room.

"Nikita, sweety, listen to me ok? Are you listening?" said Cassandra bending on one knee clutching onto her shoulders. "you need to stop crying ok sweetie!" Nikita nodded tears still flowing down her cheeks. "be strong, can you do that for me and your grandpa?" Nikita nodded. "good, go grab you clothes quickly." as they were packing their was a knock at the front door. Cassandra carefully left the room with small nikita behind her and walked Towards the hotel door. Checking the eye hole, they saw no one. Cassandra thought she was going nuts. Then it happened again. Another knock. Cassandra quickly grabbed an umbrella for defense and pushed Nikita back, who looked scared out of her mind. Opening the door slowly, cassandra gasped. she saw a cute little boy with blond hair and looked about 8 years old. He had blood all over his shirt and pants but seemed to not be hurt. "help me," was all he said before he fainted right before her feet. Cassandra quickly picked up the boy in and closed the door locking it shut. Putting him on the couch, she checked his pulse. Still breathing. Cassandra let out a huge breath not even knowing she had held it in.

"John!" she yelled frantically.

"I'm coming Cassandra. Hold on." John said coming out of his room with luggage's but stopped immediately seeing a little boy on his couch. "god damn it. What happen to him?" he said dropping the luggages and went towards the boy. Cassandra pushed the boys hair from his face and quietly said, "we found him outside of our door. He said help me then he fainted." John looked around. "Cassandra go grab the food we bought for the road."

As Cassandra went to the kitchen, John checked the little boy to see if he gotten hurt. But it was a miracle seeing no scratches or wombs from the people that were attacking citizens. We have to go now. John thought. He pulled the little boy over his shoulder, grabbed little Nikita's hand and went towards the kitchen. "almost done?"

"yeah." Cassandra said breathlessly finishing putting the last bag of chips in her bag. "let's go." she said not looking at him.

"wait, my Teddy bear ." cried Nikita. "it's right here niki." Cassandra Said holding out a Teddy bear. Nikita grabbed it eagerly and quietly thanked her grandma. still sad to what had happen.

"let's go, we have to hurry." John put his hand on the door knob and was about to open the door but before he could do that Cassandra put a hand on johns chest and pushed him back

"wait. Let me hold the little boy. You cant protect us with him on your back." cassandra said holding out her arms. John signed and took the boy off his shoulders and into cassandra's arms. John stared at the little boy in cassandra's arm. He reminded him of his little girl who was at the moment with the hillbilly. "I hope our daughter Is ok with that hillbilly." John muttered as he opened the door. Right now John regretted not having a weapon. It was dangerous out there. But what could he have grabbed. A butter knife. No. Before they could start protecting each other they had to get out of the city.

"where we going grandpa?" little Nikita said tears still in her eyes. She couldn't let them fall. Not in front of them. she had to be brave. "we are going home Nikita. This city is too dangerous. We have to get our car which is in the garage."

he said to all of them. While walking down the empty hall, they heard noises coming from one of the rooms. John didn't want to find out. His main goal was to get his family out of here. When they go to the lobby, they saw people grabbing their luggage, and heading out towards the garage. They too had to get out of the city. Away from the riot. When they finally got to the garage, Cassandra felt safe. It felt great to be near people who had the same goal as them. John opened up his sport's car putting the unconscious boy in the back with Nikita and then put the rest of the stuff in the trunk. As they started the car, John put his hand on his wife's.

"let's go John. Let's leave this nightmare." She said squeezing his hand. John smiled and left the garage and out towards the city. "we need to find a way out of here. No freeways. Surly everyone is panicking and leaving to the freeway. It's going to be packed and that's one thing we dont want."

The city was in ruins. People attacking others and houses burning. Tears were brought to Nikita's eyes again except this time she couldn't stop them from falling. As time passed by, Nikita closed her tiny eyelids and fell asleep.

Cassandra watched in confusion as she saw people walking on the freeway. It seemed like they gotten tired of waiting in their cars and decided to walk. When they got back on the road, John was relieved. "I should have listened to you. When the riot happened, I felt like I put Nikita in danger. Now we have this other kid and we don't even know who his parents are and if they are dead or alive?" Cassandra took a deep breath. "John, u didn't know. Who knew that this riot was going to happen. Let's just head back home and forget this riot ever happened." Cassandra smiled and put her hand to johns.

Yay! So, this is the beginning. and take note, the zombie apocalpse didn't happen yet. it was a riot. i didn't want the zombie apocalypse to happen yet. it was a riot, alot of people killed others and the city wasn't safe for them. just clearing that up. and hershall does have other children, they will be in the next chapter. The next chapter is when nikita is grown, 16 and its god knows how long since the apocalypse happened. so hershall's children will be introduced into the chapter too. So review and tell me what you think. again, sorry for bad grammer. didn't edit this.


	2. Chapter 1

FIRE INSIDE OF ME

Chapter 1 is based on season 2 episode 6. Truth is, I dont know how many months past season one so it's 1 in a half months. im sorry if there's any mistakes. i tryed to edit but i wanted to chapter out already. sorry for taking too long. enjoy! i hope to wright chapter 2 tomorow.

1st CHAPTER

1 1/2 month earlier

"Their has been thousands of deaths, thousands of people are getting sick. The doctors have no idea of whats causing these deaths and sickness. We have no idea why some are dieing. Earlier today, I spoke to a young woman who told me that she was on her way to take her child to the hospital, when she saw a young man, who was naked, get hit by a car. The young man is fine but is in the hopsital sick like the others. Hospitals are flooded with sick patients. Its hectic week Ryan. Today the president shoud be speaking later tonight maybe the latest at 6 pm..."

Nikita turned down the tv and pressed her phone to her ear. "No, I'm fine dad. It's just getting a little crazy here..."

"are you sure hun? Why don't you fly home? It will give you time to vist you sisters." Hershall said through the phone. Nikita sigh.

"no everythings great...(sighs) i don't know dad, i don't have time. I still have school and i don't think gramps would want me to go at a time like this. " Nikita sat down on her bed.

"well ok nikita. Just promise me you would come visit when school is over. Everyone misses you and so does Annette." Hershall said quietly at Annette's name.

"Oh please, Annette misses me? I like hear that from her mouth to believe it." Nikita said furiously. Nikita hated her step-mother. The moment her mother died, Annete came right into their lives. She ended up marrying her father 3 weeks later.

"darling, she really loves you as if you were her own. She's trying really hard to be the mother you never had. Why can't you accept her like maggie did?"

"I don't know..look can we talk about this later? I have school in 20 minutes. " Nikita said quickly.

"OK fine, just promise me that you will come back home after the school year is over,"

"I promise. School is over in 2 weeks and plus i have to tell you something that i've been putting off for months. and your going to be in a big suprise. but i'll tell you when i get home ok? well i gotta go. i love you dad."

"i love you too nikita, see you when you get home. be safe." Nikita sigh as she disconnected the phone call. She was happy that she would be home for the summer but she didn't know how her grampa would take it. 'I'll talk to them later, I stil have time.'Nikita thought. Nikita walked to her closet, grabbed her back pack and her keys and walked out the door to leave for school.

Present

Nikita had dreamt of the days she had last spoken to her father. It's been only 3 weeks of driving to Georgia. And most would say, why so long? Since the apocalypse started, Her, her grandma, grandpa and her boyfriend jace, had been having car problems lately and its been a hard time trying to find gas out in the open road. Nikita hoped her father was still alive as well as her sisters maggie and Beth. Though she didn't like Annette, Nikita also hoped she was alive as well. The last time she tried to call her dad and sisters was the week after she had talked to her dad. it all happened so suddenly. People were running for their lives, police officers shooting those who were hurt and very much alive. There were others that didn't look right. they looked extremly sick and pale. the worst part was some people even had worst injuries that need special care. Though they didn't really seem to care or bothered to treat it. She remember that day like it was yesterday.

3 weeks ago

Everyday has been getting worse and worse. School has been cancelled for a week due to the sickness and people have been getting more and more violent with others. Nikita felt afraid of what was happening but she was more terrified of telling her grandparents that she was 2 months pregnant. She knew they would explode and probably lock her up for the rest of her life but they had to know. she didn't want to hide it and then sudenly have a baby with no explanation. That wasn't right. While Cassandra made dinner, Nikita, jace and her grandfather watched tv.

"grampa, there's something we need to talk to you very important." Nikita said gripping jace's hand. John looked down at their hand for a second

"well what-"

"Jace, Niki! Dinners ready, come and get it" Cassandra yelled, interrupting what John was about to say. Nikita felt relieved. She didn't want to tell her grandfather the news yet but jace had told her the earlier the better and it was best to get it out until her grandfather figures it out himself. All 3 of em made their to the table where their food served. Cassandra had made spaghetti with salad and with wine on the side. Before John and Cassandra could eat, Nikita spoke.

"gramps, grams, I have to tell you something. You guys aren't going to be happy." jace grabbed her hand again from under the table.

"what is it dear?" Cassandra said. Nikita's pulsed raced. Her hands felt clammy. You can do this, Nikita thought. She looked down. She couldn't bear to look them in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." For awhile there was just silence. It was why she feared the most. When ever she did something bad, her grandpa would ignore her and not speak to her for months. That was her worst punishment. Nikita heard a cry. At first she thought it was her grandma but when she looked up, neither her grandma nor her grandpa made a sound. Her grandma was eating silently, while her grandfather glared at jace. She knew he wanted to kill him but that would solve nothing. Nikita heard the cry again. This time it could b heard from outside. Nikita got up and went to the front door. Jace, still sitting down at the table, yelled Nikita. Probably thinking she couldn't stand the silence. Nikita opened the front door to a women trying to crawl up the front steps. The women looked up with tears her eyes yelled help me. The women was covered in blood from head to toe and she seemed to have a bite mark near her neck. Nikita cried softly. "gramps!" she yelled! Nikita grabbed the womens arm and pulled her inside the living room

"stay here, I'm taking you to the hospital." nikita grabbed the car keys, and her cell phone and made her to the kitchen. When she enter, she saw her grandpa yelling at jace.

"this is your fault! I knew we should have left you back at that hotel where we found you!"

"shut up!" Nikita yelled, everyone immediately Froze in shock. They look at Nikita who was covered in blood. Cassandra's hand shakes and walked closer to Nikita

"honey, what happened?" Nikita grabbed her grandma's hand and pulled her straight to the living room along with jace and her grandpa following. Nikita immediately started explaining what happened. Nikita let go of her grams hand and went near to the shaken girl.

"are you ok?" the girl looked up, with tears in her eyes

"I'm fine" her voice shaky. Nikita put her arm around her an started pulling her out the door with everyone following her. When they gotten outside, the girl cried more. Once everyone was in the car, John drove out of the drive way and started driving to the nearest hospital. Nikita felt scared for the girl. Why would someone bite her. It didn't make sense to her. "what happened?" Nikita said. She was curious to what happen.

The girl looked at Nikita, tears still in her eyes.

"my husband, he bit me. I don't know what happened. One second he was fine, the next he attack me. He chased me till I came to your house. That's all I know. I'm really tired." Nikita smiled. It was a way of saying to her that everything was going to be fine.

"you can sleep on my shoulder" Nikita said. The women put her head on nikita's shoulder. After 5 minutes, Nikita tried waking the women up. But she wouldn't respond. "lady, are you ok?" No response.

"maybe she's still sleeping" jace said, he put his fingers to her pulse but there was none. "she doesn't have one." nikita stopped breathing. John stopped the car and looked back at the lady. Everyone was in shock. Including Cassandra who wanted to cry. Suddenly, the women lifted up her head. Nikita gasped, Nikita felt relieved that she was alive.

"hey miss, are you okay?" jace said. The women looked at jace. From what Nikita saw, the woman was pale, her eyes red. The women snarled and started attacking jace. Nikita felt like screaming. She felt her adrenaline pick up. Her heart pumping fast. Jace put his foot on the womens chest so she wouldnt move to attack him. Nikita grabbed her knife that was in her jeans and stabs the women in the head. Immediately the women stopped attacking and fell sideways. Nikita was in tears. Everyone was in shock.

"she was trying to kill you, I had to do something." Nikita looked down to where the women was.

"oh no! I killed her. Im a monster. I'm a killer!" Nikita was in histericals. Jace tried to put his hand on nikita's shoulder but Nikita immediately pulled away

"don't touch me!" Nikita yelled. John turned on the car and made his way back home. Nikita sobbed.

"nobody says anything to the police. We have to protect Nikita. She's having a baby. I won't allow her to have a baby in prison. U understand me."

Jace and Cassandra nodded. John parked the car in the garage and picked up the lady over hi shoulder.

"take Nikita up to her room and help her back. It's not safe here." jace put his hand on Nikitas back in led her upstairs.

John moved to the back yard an dropped the body on the ground

"so is that your solution? Get out of here quick and be hunted down by the police?" Cassandra said. She was angry. It shouldn't end like this.

"no, I'm doing this for your guys safety. That girl Nikita killed was a monster. She turned. Why did you think I didn't help jace. I want him dead. He got our baby pregnant." John yelled.

"what are you talking bout turning. She didn't turn" John calmed down.

" earlier today, I went to the lab. They had people who had the virus. They died and they came back alive. They were monsters. The video shows their brain starting up but only for movement. That women died. That's why we have to leave. Soon, we won't be able to protect ourselves and leave." John started digging a hole.

"what do you mean, she was a monster?" John turned his head to respond only to find that it wasnt cassandra that talked but nikita. Nikita put her arms around herself. She felt cold.

"why didn't u tell us sooner?" Nikita felt betrayed. Her grandpa kept this huge secret from them only to find out now.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't want to panic you" John felt relieved that Nikita hadn't heard him confess that he wanted to kill jace.

"you should have told us."

"I know I'm sorry." John looked down to the dead walker.

"listen, grab your stuff. Clothes, toothbrush and put them in the. Truck. Where's jace?"

Nikita looked down. It was hard for her to look her grandpa in the eye since he lied to her. She felt like she couldn't trust him no more.

"he's in the shower." John nodded.

"Cass, go get all the guns that are in the garage. All of them. I'll deal with the food. And after go ahead and pack and meet me in the garage after your done." Cassandra nodded and left the back yard

Present

Nikita hated thinking of that day. That was the day that changed her life. It was the start of a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Nikita looked up to her grandfather. He looked extremely tired. Nikita put her hand on her grandpa's shoulder

"do you want me to drive grandpa. It's pretty late and you need your sleep" John nodded and pulled over to the side of the street.

"just wake me up when we are near a gas station"

Nikita never slept when it had gotten dark. She would always feared that if she slept that she would wake up to a walker chewing on her. Nikita put her seatbelt on and began to drive. Nikita looked in the mirror and saw everyone had falling asleep. Nikita Felt that she could relax again. She wouldn't have to worry about her family right now. Every single day, Nikita felt worried that a walker could come and kill her family. What really annoyed Nikita was the fact her boyfriend and her grandpa had done everything they can to protect her and her grandma from those things. When it came to them protecting her and her grandma, she felt like a weakling. Nikita wanted to learn to protect herself so when it comes to it, she could protect her and her baby. Nikita put her hand on her belly. She was already 3 months. Just 4 more months to go. Nikita hated the fact that her baby wouldn't know how beautiful this world was. Now that everything has gone to to shit, her baby wouldn't know how this world was before the epidemic. He/she would only know the world now. Nikita looked down to the gas tank and realize that they were close to running out of gas. I need to get gas fast she thought. Nikita drove for 5 minutes without seeing a gas station. She decide it would be best to park and wait till morning but as she was going to stop, her prayers had been answered. There in front of her was a gas station.

Hershall pov

It was a beautiful hot day on hershel's farm. Tents in the front yard and people walking around. Hershel didnt like people on his farm but in some way Rick was helping him. Hershel walked upstairs to nikitas room. It was locked and nobody was aloud in there except him. Hershel put both his hands on her door. He missed her. Sometimes he wondered if she was alive somewhere. Surviving on her own. But he knew deep down she was dead. There was no way a 17 year old could survive by herself. Hershel heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It must be Rick, Hershel thought. He took his hands off Nikita's door and turn to Rick.

"what can I do for u Rick?"

Rick looked at the door that was locked and then turned back to Hershel. Rick stays silent for a while them looks at hershall.

"we found the barn" hershall looks down and walks past him not wanting to talk about it.

"leave it be" Hershall walked downstairs to the kitchen with Rick following him and sat down. He grabbed his bible and opened it up so he wouldn't have to look at Rick in the eye.

"well I would like to talk about it but either way, your barn, your farm, your say" Rick said gripping the chair next to hershall

" I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want it to be a debate" hershall argued, why must Rick insist on talking about this.

"not a debate, a discussion" rick said. hershall shook his head but not by saying no. where he couldn't believe rick was still talking. He wanted this to end. He wanted his life back. Where Annette was alive and her son. Where Nikita was back home safe.

"I need you and your group gone by the end of the week" Hershall said calmly.

"I talked to Dale. You and I have our differences with the way we look at the walkers. Those people, they may be dead, they may be alive but my people, us, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there and that could change." Rick said trying to reason with Hershall. But Hershall wouldn't try to listen. He felt slightly guilty but pushed back that guilt in the back of his head. He had to protect his family.

"I've given you safe harbor. My councious is clear." Hershall got up from the table, went to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink.

"this farm-this farm is special. You've been shielded from what's been going on out there. Dale said you saw everything happen on the news. Well, it's been- it's been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling." Rick continued to reason with Hershall from kicking them out. But Hershall wasn't budging.

"the first time I saw a walker, it was just a half a body snapping at me from the ground. My inclination wasnt to kill it. But what the world is out there isnt what you saw on tv. It is much much worse and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were. Please do not-do not send us out there again." rick paused. Hershall put both his hands on the sink. He didn't want to admit it but Rick was almost influencing to let them stay.

"My wife's pregnant. That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there. If we were to stay we could help you with the work, with securing this place. We survive here together." Hershall turned around staring at ricks eyes. Even though he felt bad, he had to kick them out. It was for his family. That's what he kept telling himself. But then he would think, what would Nikita do? Would she try to convince her dad to let them stay.

"Rick,im telling you we can't" Hershall said finally.

"you think about what your doing" Rick said again.

"I've thought about it" Hershall said. He wasn't going to allow them to stay here

"think about it" Rick said calmy. Hershall could see he was losing hope to change his mind.

"ive thought about it" Hershall yelled. They couldn't stay he thought.

"think about it again. We can't go out there." Rick yelled. Hershall looked down. Rick looked at Hershall one more time and left the kitchen.

Nikita's pov

Nikita sat in the car for 5 minutes debating if she should head in to the gas station or not. She was afraid she would bump into a freak. But the more she thought about being afraid, she knew she became dependent on jace and her grandfather. This was her only chance. Everybody in the car was asleep. Nobody would know she took a risk. Nikita grabbed the flash light from under the seat and walked out the car. She needed a tube to get the gas from a car but unfortunately never came across from it. She prayed that there was one here. Nikita turned on her flash light and made her way towards the gas station. Her heart beating fast. She always hated the dark. Felt as though something would come and drag her from her feet. Nikita pointed the light at the door. Nikita took her knife out of her shoe and gripped it tightly. Sweat running down her face. That was how terrified and nervous she was. Nikita opened the door and moved the flashlight in front of her. She couldn't hear movement and that she was glad for. Nikita grabbed her bag that she took from the car and went down the food aisles. Most of the food had expired but the ones that were not were cans. Nikita looked at the milk and saw how spoiled it was. Once Nikita was done looking for food, she went to look for a tube to get the gas out of cars. Nikita went to the back and flashed the light towards the back. There in the back was tools, a battery car, a tube and a carb gas can. Nikita had felt blessed. She was happy. Nikita left the back and gotten ready to leave out the door when she felt a hand grab her by the ankle and tripped her to the ground. Nikita got up from her back and saw a freak dragging himself up her leg. Nikita started to panic. She felt like screaming but she held it in fearing there was another freak in the gas station. Nikita lifted up her free leg and smashed it in the freaks face causing the freak to let go. Nikita started to drag herself towards the wall and grabbed her gun. Looking down nikita realized that she left the bullets back in the car. Tears started to fall, she felt hopeless. She knew she was going to die. The freak got up from the floor and started to walk slowly to Nikita. Nikita started to think about jace and how sad he would be when they find out she had died. An then she thought of her baby. Her baby that wouldnt be born. Then it hit her. She couldn't give up. She's having a baby. She needed to try. Nikita was sobbing. The freak was close to her legs. Nikita held her knife in a tight grip. I can do this Nikita thought. Letting out a big scream, Nikita jumped off the floor and stabbed the freak in the eye. Tears still falling down her face. After the freak had been dead, it had fell on top of her. The freak weighed a ton. Nikita let out a huge grunt as she pushed the heavy freak off her.

"son of bitch" nikita Said, she felt like she was running a marathon. She could still feel the adrenaline. Picking up her flashlight, that she had dropped when the freak had tripped her, she looked down and realize that there was freak blood on her. Nikita groaned, that was her nice shirt her grandpa had boughten her in Paris. Nikita picked up her gun, put it in the back of her shirt and grabbed her bag. Nikita felt proud. This was the first time she killed a zombie an for that was why she was proud. She wouldn't need protection no more. Nikita put her foot on the freaks face, one hand on the nice and pulled the nice out. Wiping the blood on her shirt, she made her way out the gas station. Th first thing Nikita did was putting her bag near the car. Nikita grabbed the gas can and the tube and went towards a car with flat tires. It took a couple of minutes to take the gas out but it was worth it. After Nikita was done putting the gas in, she made her way to the trunk and put the rest of her things back there. Nikita felt she could breathe again. She lived through this. This is a new beginning for her. She will not be a weakling no more. She will be strong. Nikita got in the car, and turned it on. She looked around the car an saw they didn't notice she was gone. They were still sleeping. Nikita thought about her family again. With one hand on the wheel and the other on her cross, she silently prayed to her lord for forgiveness and that her family were still alive. With that lost thought, she kept driving forgetting what had happen at the gas station.

So how was it?! Please review! oh and also, sorry for not updating sooner, i had writers block


End file.
